tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Clock Tower 3: The Final Fear
Since the last camp failed because I got banned, I'm remaking this one.. Remember Clock Tower? Good! Go back to it and refer to the rules before joining! Our deaths are here! I also reccomend subscribing to me to learn more on my Horror camps. Join Now!!! NEW RULE-Don't godplay to much. I will allow some of it, but if I don't allow it, the line will be erased. Ex: Harriet's head spinning around 180 degrees and raising a knife. Only killers do that. Like Angela >:) HEADS UP: Killers won't die. No matter what YOU do. If another killer kills another stalker THAT will kill a killer. Ex: Angela ripping Scissorman's head off, is gonna happen. thumb|300px|right|Angela's Chase music 'Sign ups (CLOSED)' CLOSED ONLY FOR CURRENT JOINERS. I HAVE 2 POSSIBLE RESERVATIONS. NOBODY ELSE CAN JOIN. 1 PER PERSON 1.Angela-1dra7 2.William-ninja-Ex 3.Max - Mr. E 4.Harriet-Sierrathumb|300px|right|Draven Clone's Theme 5.Janet-izzynsierrafan12thumb|300px|right|Yoolar's Theme 6. Jason-Snow 7.Haley- Sweetie-Punk, Bully-124oeo 8.Alejandro-Drama786 9.Matt-theeviloctorockthumb|300px|right|Scissorman's Theme Deaths Wounded- Blue-This wound is barely even a wound. Hard to get. Purple-This is a deep wound, but isn't life threatning. Orange-This is a terrible wound. This person is barely even living. Can be healed though!!! Angela-This person was a player, until they went insane and started stalking. 'NPCs:' DO NOT EDIT!!!!! Jeremy Mr. Gully Mrs. Gully Lindsay Speele Tommy Sierra ??? ??? ??? ??? 'Prechat:' Draven: As of right now, NOTHING bad happens. Prechat is taking place on a large bus, heading for an award's ceromony at the, "Mc.Gully foundation for survivors" You guys can feel free to chat here. Max:*is asleep in the third row of the bus, with his robotic hand still moving* Harriet:Well, it does feel nice to go around in the Clock Tower plot in ORDER. Draven: :P I see you've read up. LOL Angela: DON'T TALK TO HARRIET THAT WAY! *Smacks Draven* Harriet:You can't believe how many autographs I given out to people in between FAIL and Clock Tower 2! Angela: Fail? How was it fail!? It only was a practice run for Draven, because if it didn't go so well, there would be no Clock Tower legacy! PLUS, he tells me if this goes by good, there will be a season 4! Draven: Angela, Shut up. Angela: Okay >.> Harriet:But if you know if it didn't go good you wouldn't be here Angela! Plus, this was a reality show?*looks at camera* What the hell? ---Somewhere FAR FAR AWAY--- ???: *Looking through camera at Harriet* Those idiots. They think they can survive? I'll give them their award alright. They'll see. ---- Harriet:*pushes camera out of my way and goes down to the first floor* A bathroom?I thought this was a bus. Draven: *on toilet* Ooh I'm sorry. Did you need to use this? Harriet:Eeew.*walks back up* Jeremy: *walks ut in front of Harriet* Ooh Hi. I was just looking for Draven, he has to sign a few forms for you guys to earn your rewards, Harriet:I don't think you want to find Draven right now.*shutters* Eww. Jeremy: OOOOKKKKAAAAYYY then. *goes downstairs and Finds Draven naked.* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!! Harriet:*shouting from upstairs* I warned you! Jeremy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!! MY EYES! *runs upstairs and passes out on a seat* Harriet:Is there an emergency eye wash center? After that I'd like to wash the unsanity that has come upon me.*almost starts vomiting* ---- *Harriet wakes up from a horrible dream about what just happened with Draven and Jeremy* Jeremy: Harriet? You okay? Harriet:*zones back in* *starts breathing hevily and calmly* Yeah. I'm good. Jeremy: We're almost there. Can you sign this form for me? Harriet:Sure.*writes "Harriet" in very fancy writing* There you go. Jeremy: Thank you,...We'll be there shortly. We just need to speak with EVERYONE. Harriet:Oh,here's just a signature to show off to people who watched Clock Tower 2. Jeremy: I think I see Haley! Harriet:By the way Draven, I haven't read up on this thing, I've played it!May's death was grousome! Draven: Interesting. BUT I haven't played Clock Tower 3, I only read about it. A girl gets a random weapon when fighting >.> I heard it sucked. BUT ANYWAY,... Harriet:But still, chopped in the neck by an axe? Grousome? Yes. I think so.Anyways, I'm gonna go downstairs and shower. I don't know why. I like showering.See ya. Draven: Pffft. Go back to Clock Tower 2 (my camp) and read Alyssa's death scene. Harriet:*from downstairs*Too late I'm already showering. *power goes out and Shower stops working* Jeremy: Harriet? Harriet:I'm scared.*jumps into Jeremy's arms but get's down* Uh... sorry.*walks over to seat* Jeremy: She likes me. Oh, and By the way Harriet, you're still nude. Harriet:No. I'm not. I got out and walked up here witha towel on. Jeremy: Oh, then my cardboard cut out is wrong. *breaks cut out in half* I have a feeling you like me. Harriet:Well, there's a possiblity....*turned on by Jeremy* Jeremy: Interesting. *turned on by Harriet* Harriet:*blushes. both drift off and forget what they are doing* Jeremy: Wanna make out!? Harriet:*instantly starts making out with Jeremy* Angela: *walks in* AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Jeremy: *is still making out* Harriet: *STILL MAKING OUT w/ Jeremy* (Sierrastalker:Just wait.It'll be over soon.XD.) Angela: JEREMY!!!! I liked Jeremy. Draven: We don't have confessionals Angela, You just said that out loud. Angela: Ooh,...JEREMY!! CHOOSE ME OR HARRIET!!! Jeremy: Harriet. *Keeps making out* Max:*starts snickering* Angela: SHUT UP! THAT IS MY JER-BEAR!!!! Harriet:*in mind* She said, to the guy who's girlfriend was killed and already knew this was in the plot I never thought would happen.*mind stops and they continue to make out* Jeremy: *Still making out, and is turning blue because he isn't breathing, from mking out for so long* Angela: GRR!!!!!!! Harriet:*stops making out for a minute* There so you can breathe.Wait a little bit. Angela: MY JERRY!!! Jeremy: HUH!? Angela grabs him and makes out with him. Jeremy: AAAAAH! Max:Ugh. Harriet:He already turned blue!Let him rest!*pulls them apart* (dra: I'm trying to get vampire diaries to join in as Alyssa again XP) Jeremy: AAAAAAH!!!! *passes out and lands on Harriet* Max:*thinking* Well I already know that Angela is a idiot. Harriet:*drags him onto recliner seat and reclines him and lets him rest there for a while* OK. I'll wait for him.*sits on my seat and plays with my iPad and starts reading Alyssa's death scene* Oh yeah. That *mind* Chopping thing. Jeremy: *wakes up* Feeling awesome!!! *Makes out more with Harriet* Harriet:*now making out with Jeremy again* *Angela throws a rock at Jeremy Angela: HE IS MINE!!! AHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!! *Turns head around like the grudge girl* Max:*Snaps Angela's neck, killing her* -Harriet Wakes up, everything that happened after Jeremy got out of his passed out state was a dream- (What? No killing anyone yet :P) Jeremy: *Wakes up and makes out with Harriet* Harriet:*makes out with Jeremy* (What's with all my pointless dreams?) (I had to stop Angela's death :P) Jeremy: *makes out* Jeremy: *Stops making out* William:wassup. this is my first and probobly last time in 1 of these camps. Draven: What? William:by the end of this camp only 2 eople are gonna be alive arent they. Draven: It all depends on how they play. The final moments will begin when 3 people remain. 1 could win, 2 could win, or 3 can win. Harriet:*in my mind* It was so close to 3 winning. Draven: Until Alyssa died. Harriet:Why'd you just say that? Max:*eye twiches* Harriet:Uhh, okay!*locks Draven in side bedroom* Alejandro:Hello. (1dra7: Anyone know if Youre or Vampire Diaries is online? ANYWHERE?) 'Day 1: A Knight in Shining Armor is always right.' The bus arrives at the award ceromony area. '-------------------' Mr. Gully: Just in time everyone! The award ceromony will begin shortly, please have a seat in the waiting room with the other stars. 'Waiting Room:' Draven: There are 3 other stars in this room, along with 5 sofas and a TV. 'IN THIS ROOM:' Seirra: Tommy: Lindsay Speele: 'CHAT:' Harriet:*looks at a pic of Alli* *starts crying* Alli, I miss you so much.(I'm going back to Clock Tower 1 here) Angela: Alyssa? I remember her. We went to school together. Harriet:This isn't that Alli. Alli was my best friend. She died in the first Clock Tower and I have a pic of what she looked like.I miss Alli so much..*cries quietly* Angela: Ooh, that Alli! We went to school together too. I COULDN'T STAND HER ONE BIT!!! Mr. Gully: Everyone to the stage please! Mrs. Gully will give you guys your rewards. Harriet:*walks back into room* Angela: Welcome back. Back to the Alli subject. Harriet:You went to Karitt High School? Angela: I went where she went. Harriet:But Alli was this kind of person who is so nice that if you kissed her boyfriend, she'd forgive you in less than 3 days. Angela: She tried to kill me. Harriet:Wrong girl. Your thinking of Judy. She was the girl I think.... yeah... Angela: Nope. Alli run up to me with a knife. She almost got me. Harriet:Oh Maria.They look REALLY similar. Angela: Nope. Alli. She wrote me a note and gave me her name! Harriet:Also. I'M TELLING YOU ALLI WOULDN'T KILL YOU. Trust me!* in mind* What the hell? She's so stubborn. Angela: You'll see how stubborn I am soon. VERY soon. *walks on stage* Harriet:Will you stop being creepy for 1 second?! Angela: AAAAAAAAAH!!!! Harriet:OMG WHAT HAPPENED?!?!? Angela: DEAD!!!! SHE IS DEAD! GO LOOK! 'Gullyman doors:' Currently the doors are Open. You can leave. Harriet:*opens and enters door* 'Gullyman Stage:' Mrs. Gullyman: HELLO EVERYONE! I am so proud to be here today. All of you guys are so great for coming out here tonight! So, I will now begin with the night's first award. The survivors of the Clock Tower Murders, MAX AND HARRIET!!!! Alyssa couldn't make it here tonight though. She was,...Killed. But the following 2 will recieve the rewards. And the others helping them, recieve one too. Congrats guys! 'Victory Speeches:' Draven: Harriet first! Harriet:Thank you.You poor lonely missing souls who were murdered during the sleepover helped me.No one has ever done this for me.I've worked my life out to get this.Thank you I'd love to thank you poor souls who helped me to surrvive the horror of what you brought me.Thank you so much!*exits* Draven: Anyone else? Angela: Well, I would love to accept this award, but,... *Lights go out in the building. Angela: Huh!? *Mrs. Gully falls from the ceiling with a huge pair of Scissors in her back. Angela: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! *Runs off stage* Harriet:*runs onto stage* WHAT THE **** is going on? *Mrs. Gully is on the floor, dead. Scissors in her back. Harriet:Damn you obivous plot point! Draven: XD!!!!!! *A strange man jumps from the ceiling and lands on top of the scissors, and takes them from her back. Scissorman: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!!!! *Harriet dissapoints Scissorman and he walks away sadly* What she said: Really dude? WHAT THE F? THIS IS THE 3RD TIME! Scissorman:,....GRR. HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!! This is too much fun! Killing is my hobby! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *gashes Harriet's leg* Harriet:OW!FUC*!*stabs Scissorman in the face* Scissorman: HEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!!!!!!!!! *slashes Harriet's cheek* Harriet:*nails Scissorman in the balls and beats him to death* Scissorman: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!! *Stabs Harriet through the stomache* Draven: HARRIET IS ABOUT TO DIE! You have to find something to cure yourself quick! Scissorman: I'm gonna kill you and your friends! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!! Harriet:*takes sword out and cuts Scissorman's head off* Scissorman: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!!! *Re attatches head and runs away* Draven: Harriet is deeply wounded and is on the floor. She has 10 edits before she dies! Harriet:*puts badage over little hole in stomach and cheek* Draven: Deeply wounded, but alive. Angela: *runs in* Are you okay Harriet!? Harriet:Angela, take Jeremy back.He'll be very lonley.8 left.Can you help me recover? Angela: *gives more bandages to Harriet* Harriet:*recovers* OK.Hurry! Angela: Draven came by and told me to go to the bus. He's taking us to the Blanford Hotel. come on! Harriet:*runs onto bus* Janet: Aww the scissor man is sooo cute! (wrong spot. go to the hotel) 'DAY HAS ENDED.' 'DAY 2: What is true friend without friendship in the Blanford Hotel?' Draven: The day will begin, but we need at least 3 more people online. Blanford Hotel: 'Lobby:' Draven: The Lobby is filled with bags, and Lindsay Speele, a former star at the reward show, is running the Hotel. Harriet:DRAVEN! Scissorman is after us! We have to go!! Angela stabs through the card board cut out of Draven and laughs. Angela: GOT YA!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!! Fake Scissors. You guys are easy. (sorry Harriet. That can't happen, so I erased the edit.) Harriet:*runs back out* What happened? *Scissor chopping is heard, and all doors are shut down. Max:*gulp* *Harriet falls down a hole *All doors unlock, but Harriet is stuck!!! Max:Uh... Janet: Ahh Angela is coming and she is going to kill us all! *grabs a cash register for defence* Angela: Hello Janet! HEHEHEHEHEHHHEHEHEHEHEHEE!!!! Janet: *pushes Max in front of Angela and throws a cash register at her head* Ahhh! *starts running to Harriets hidng place in extra room 2* (I'm not gonna let you kill everyone by doing that. Hailey is still alive now) Janet: Angela get lost! Go kill yourself! *throws a vase at Angela* Angela: Do you think this will kill me? You are gonna die!!! *lifts chainsaw* Janet: Where did you get a chainsaw from...oh well *Kicks her in the somach and grabs the chainsaw* Angela: SO MUCH FUN!!! *Lifts Scissorman's scissors up and stabs Janet in the stomache* Draven: 5 edits until Janet dies. Can she survive!? Janet: *crawls to a medicine cabnet in the lobby counters* Angela: NO NO NO!!!!!! *stabs the medicine counters, but a pill bottle falls out* Janet: Yes! *graba a bunch of random stuff and attempts to heal herself* Ha take that b****! Angela: HEHEHEHEHEEHEHHEHEHEE!!!!! *stabs Janet in the cheek* TAKE THAT B*TCH!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Draven: 2 edit before Janet dies. Can she survive? Janet: Wait before I die can you spare me... i will help you murder the others! Please! Anything for dear life! Angela: HEHEHEHEHEEHHHEEHEHHEHEEE!!!!! Fine. *patches up Janet* Go on a killing spree. HHEHEHEEHEHE!!!! Janet: Who should we kill? Harriet? Angela: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!! Everyone. I'll stalk Harriet. You get Max. (Read you're mesage) Janet: (k i did) ALright..Max will be faxed! So do you have any spare weapons I can hide in my clothes or something? Angela: Here. *Throws Janet a set of throwing Knives* Janet: *hides them in her clothes* Angela: AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHA!!!!! Janet: *makes eye contact with ANGELA* Angela: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!! *Gives Janet psyco powers* Janet: *kisses Angela* (xD) Angela: AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAA!!!!!! *Kisses Janet more* HEHHEHEHEHHHEHE!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!! *shakes rapidly* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! *makes out with Janet* Janet: *makes out with Angela on the lobby couch* Angela: *pulls out a secret knife and stabs Janet in the stomache* Nobody plays my game. Janet: Owww *runs to the elevator* 'DEEP HOLE:' Harriet is stuck down here currently. NOBODY CAN HELP HER BUT HERSELF!!! Harriet can only climb out when I say so. So now, Harriet must explore. Angela: Harriet!!! HI!!!! I found you! Harriet:*still down here* BUT I'M DOWN HERE! Angela: I'm down here with you. *Jumps down 1,000 foot high hole.* Harriet:Well, NOW you are! Angela: You don't get it do you? Harriet:By all means. Angela: You're gonna die. Harriet:You'd wish that wouldn't you? Angela: No. You really are. AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! Scissorman is my true blood brother. Mine! My family is all related to him! Together, we will kill. And kill. AND KILL!!!! The funner it is to slash people to bits!!! Like my boyfriend Jeremy. He's dead!!! I beheaded him! And Scissorman got the rest!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *starts shaking* Now you're next! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *lifts a knife in the air* You're gonna feel the burn Harriet, and now,... HAAAAAAA!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Harriet:*kicks Angela's knife out of her hands and picks it up* (Look up at the top of the page and click the video to listen to Angela's theme :P) Angela: *shakes rapidly* HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEEHHE!!!!!!! *grabs Harriet by the neck and throws her 5,000 feet into the air, crashes through the Hotel roof* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! *shakes much more rapidly* HEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHHEE!!!! *dissapears* *Harriet falls back down Harriet:*screams very loudly* *Harriet passes out. (Harriet no longer edits in the hole) 'ITEMS TO SEARCH:' Luggage: (Harriet is in a hole. I erased the edit because you never escaped the hole) Counter: 'People to Talk to:' Lindsay Speele: 'CHAT:' 'Elevator:' Draven: You are allowed to hide in here and go to other floors in it. Basic use. *Harriet wakes up here *Harriet is disoriented, and has a large wound on her cheek. Harriet:*feels huge scar on my cheek* What the heck? Angela: How does it feel? Harriet: How dare you!*pulls out a dagger* "How does it feel?" Angela: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!!!! Remember Alli!? Harriet:*gets her up against the wall* Don't talk about Alli. Angela: I killer her. Harriet:*Stabs Angela through the neck.Elevator door opens and I walk out with blood on my clothes* Angela: I'm not done yet Harriet. I can't die. Harriet:Good. (sorry. I won't allow that form of Godplay Harriet) Angela: You should have heard Alli SCREAM. She screamed so loud that she could burst an eardrum. Janet: *runs inside and quickly closes it* Is she there *the elevator door closes on her head* Ahhh my head somebody help! Angela: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! *Presses up button* *elevator goes up further and begins to choke Janet out Janet: *reaches and persses the open button* That is much better! What the hell! Why where you trying to kill me Angela?! I thought we teamed up! Angela: Team???? HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEEHEHHEHEHE!!!!! *shakes rapidly* I am BADLY insane. *lifts dagger up*goodbye Janet. *stabs Janet in the stomache* Janet: You did know I smuggled some of the medicine cabnit supplies! *throws knifes at Angela and runs out of the elevator in pain* Angela: That little B*tch!!!! *runs after her* Janet: *throws salt at Angela's cuts* Ha *patches herself up and runs* Angela: AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! *runs up and grabs Janet by the neck* Janet: *throws salt in her eyes and kicks her onto the floor* Take that b*tch! *runs to her room* Angela: You can't run Janet!!! *Lifts dagger up* Run and hide! GO AHEAD!! AHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAA!!!!!!! 'Floor 1:' 'Harriet and Max's room:' Draven: Sleep in here, bathe in here, so on and so forth. Harriet:*changes* Hallucination: *is her shirt* Harriet:Stop it!*changes shirt and this one isn't my shirt* Door: *knock knock* Harriet:Come in.NOT! Max:*facepalm* Harriet:Shut up! Max: I didn't say anything. *Door opens and nobody comes in Harriet:*walks backwards* Max:Is standing next to Harriet* Harriet:Max, do you have any idea? Max: No. Harriet:Oh my god Max we have to run!Just run! *A faint scissor shadow is seen in the distance to the door Harriet:RUN! *Max and Harriet start running* *Scissor chopping is heard Harriet and Max HAVE OFFICALLY LEFT 'Bath:' Draven: Restore some health, good for healing hard wounds. Harriet:*gets into bath* Jeremy: *Walks in* Ooh crap! sorry! *walks out* Harriet:*sinks down and starts relaxing again* Draven: Wound health restored. Harriet:*putting a towel on*Draven! What are you doing in my bathroom? Draven: I'm not here. I'm just a halucination!!!!!! *Turns into a banana* Harriet:*looks everywhere* Draven, you're scaring me!*walks into bedroom to change* Halucination: *Is a shirt* 'Sleep:' Draven: Sleep while you can. If you go to long without sleep, you might pass out and sleep. Sleeping will cause Scissorman and other foes to find you more easily. And you could die faster. Trust me, later on, you will need to sleep. But later on, you won't wanna sleep >:) Harriet:*goes to sleep with HIGH TECH SECURITY lazers around me* *You awak and find the lazers have been destroyed. It seems someone DOES NOT want you to sleep. BTW Harriet, I have a new rule above. Check the beginning. Draven: Harriet! Max! To the Lobby! Harriet:*runs out to lobby* 'Angela and William's room:' Draven: Sleep in here, bathe in here, so on and so forth. 'Bath:' Draven: Restore some health, good for healing hard wounds. 'Sleep:' Draven: Sleep while you can. If you go to long without sleep, you might pass out and sleep. Sleeping will cause Scissorman and other foes to find you more easily. And you could die faster. Trust me, later on, you will need to sleep. But later on, you won't wanna sleep >:) William:*goes to sleep but has trained himself through his ninja training to sense when someone is sneaking up on him and he is his a light sleeper* *You're bath water begins running, nobody is in here. William:*sorta wakes up* whoes in there... not scissor man i memorised the feeling of his presence already. might aswell letit run. if hes close by. Angela: *walks in* Hi *shakes* William:sup. who turned on the bath water? meh. let it run incase scissor man is close. its a small room making whoever goes in easy prey. Angela: *shakes rapidly* (refer to the deep hole section before posting again will.) William:ok now i know whats up. well for get it your not killing me. im a ninja for 1 and if you think you can beat me your dead wrong*is on the other side opf the room* now dont even try to make me mad! (Sorry. I won't allow dissapearing acts for Godplay. you are back in the room) (didnt i say he be a ninja? meh w/e il just make him stay alive somehow) Angela: AHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHA!!!!! *raises dagger* William:*pulls out a ninjatu and quickly disarms angela then runs off* Angela: *smashes face into mirror and lifts a piece of glass into the air.* this'll do the trick!!! *catches up with William* (Go to the top of the page and watch the video for Angela's tune) William:*turns around and notices angela then pulls out a second nnjatu* i would drop the glass if i were you.*starts trying to circle angela while keeping his ninjatu's ready to strike or gaurd at any moment* Angela: *Slices William's throat*(Ex-Cat:ok now thats godplaying. i said clearly i was poised to block at any second. at any time the second you move* Draven: William has only seconds before he dies. no Godplay! William:*takes off his shirt and wraps it around the wound* if i'l die. im taking you with me!!!!!*lunges his ninjatus through Angela's heart then pulls 1 through the rest of her body and the other punctures one of her lungs* Angela: This is getting to be so much fun!!! *stabs William through the heart, and mutilates his body* Draven: WILLIAM IS OFFICIALLY DEAD!!! (Ex-Cat: i had william stab here through the heart then puncture a lung and remove a section of your entire body. you would be dead within 6 seconds. not enough time to kill william.) (dra: True, but if you read above, Angela can't die. And plus, the final 4 haven't been made yet so no stalkers can die, unless another stalker kills another killer.) 'Janet and Haley's room:' Draven: Sleep in here, bathe in here, so on and so forth. Janet: *goes to the cabinet and brabs a lighter, matches and some perfume* ?: Ooooooh Janet.... Janet: Angela... *stuffs the stuff in her pockets and starts climbing out the window carefully* ?: HEY!!!! *climbs out of window with Janet* 'Bath:' Draven: Restore some health, good for healing hard wounds. Janet: I am not wounded I jus to relax! *turns on hot water and a little bit of cold* *Scissors stab through the shower curtain Janet: Ahhhh! *grabs the towel rack and smacks it over the scissor man's head* Hayley! *strats to run to Hayley looking the scissor man in the bathroom* Scissorman: GRR!!!! *Stabs through the door and jumps in front of Janet* Janet: *pushes Hyley into the scissor man and runs to Harriet's room* Janet: I am not wounded I jus to relax! *turns on hot water and a little bit of cold* Scissorman: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! *stabs Haley in the stomache* Draven: CAN HAILEY SURVIVE!?!?!?!?! 'Sleep:' Draven: Sleep while you can. If you go to long without sleep, you might pass out and sleep. Sleeping will cause Scissorman and other foes to find you more easily. And you could die faster. Trust me, later on, you will need to sleep. But later on, you won't wanna sleep >:) 'Alejandro's room:' Draven: Sleep in here, bathe in here, so on and so forth. 'Bath:' Draven: Restore some health, good for healing hard wounds. 'Sleep:' Draven: Sleep while you can. If you go to long without sleep, you might pass out and sleep. Sleeping will cause Scissorman and other foes to find you more easily. And you could die faster. Trust me, later on, you will need to sleep. But later on, you won't wanna sleep >:) 'Floor 2:' Draven: This floor is usable, but has only 1 room where the other stars sleep. AKA: Sierra and Tommy. There is also a Hatch in this floor that will allow you to go to the roof. 'EXTRA ROOM 1:' Draven: This room is empty, good for hiding in. Janet: I claim this room! *hears noises* I don't want this anymore! Lindsay speele: Calm down. It is just me. Janet: *sees that Harriet isn't there so goes back to her hiding spot*Lindsay you have to help me! Scissorman: *walks in* Lindsay: OOH CRAP!!! Scissorman: AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Angela: *stabs through Scissorman's head* Sorry Scissy. THIS IS MY GAME!!!! HEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHE!!!! And you're next Janet!!!!!! (look up to see Angela's chase theme) Janet: *pushes Lindsay into Angela and runs to the lobby* 'HIDING IN THE AREA:' 'EXTRA ROOM 2:' Draven: This room is empty, good for hiding in. Haley: Good. Mine! *You hear a slight knocking at the door 'HIDING IN THE AREA:' 'Latch:' Draven: Will take you to the roof. 'Roof:' Draven: Only a hiding spot. Haley: *randomly* Hahahaha! *kills herself* Angela: AHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHHA!!!! Uuuuh,....CRAP!!! No fun for me. *kicks body off of the roof* Alejandro:I gotta hide somewhere.*hides underground* Angela: I see you there. *stabs hole next to Alejandro* HEHEHEHEHEHEHHEE!!!!!! Alejandro:*runs* Angela: HEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEE!!!!!!!! DAY 2 HAS ENDED!!!!!!! DAY 3 WILL BEGIN SHORTLY!!! 'DAY 3: All Hospitals lead to Hell' Tommy: I just love how this girl named Angela is killing everyone. Seirra: Fun much? I want my reward from Mr. Gully. Mr. Gully: No. My wife is dead because of this!!! I just can't,... *A car flies through the Hotel and crashes into the 3 stars Seirra: Huh? NO!!!! NO!!!!!!! MY NAILS!!!! AAAAAAAAAH!!! Angela: You will love your nails when I finish with you. *Angela stabs Seirra in the head with a pitch fork Draven: AAAAAAAAAH!!!! Call the police! Their almost dead!! ---- 'TEMPLENATE HOSPITAL:' Draven: Various rooms and Various tools to save the surviving stars. Each living person will have to bathe and sleep in my unusually large Van. Survive! 'Main Centre:' 2 doorways are here. Nothing to look at here. X:*speeds out of the hospital then blows up the entry*enjoy the bomb! 'CHAT:' '1A Hallway:' 4 doors. 1 will go to Tommy's room, Seirra's Room, and Mr. Gully's room. They also have one that takes you to the Doctor's Office. Janet: *goes to Sierra's room* Angela: Come out X!!! HEHEHEHEHE!!!!! Bomb: 7!!!! 6!!! X:*lands on angela then dashes out the door* Bomb: 5!!! 'Tommy's Room:' The average doctor's room. Tommy is hooked up to a breathing machine. 'Tommy:' Angela: Drink Tommy! DRINK!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHHAHAA!!!!! *Force Feeds Tommy deadly Toxins* Tommy: GAH! 'Mr. Gully's Room:' The average doctor's room. Mr. Gully is hooked up to a breathing machine, and a heart moniter. 'Mr. Gully:' Angela: SUFFER!!!! *feeds him toxins* AHAHAHHHAHAHAHA!!!! Mr. Gully: Bleh!!!! BLEEEH!!!! Yoolar: HEHEHEHEHE!!!!!! *slices Mr. Gully wide open* 'Seirra's Room:' The average surgery doctor's room. Seirra is hooked up to life Support. If unplugged, she will die. Seirra: Hey,........Janet,......... Janet: You are my ally so should I pull out life support or keep you and later we team up? Seirra:......I'm.......a......Star........I......cannot.................die.........please....... Janet: I will kill you! Joking I will let you live! *kisses her* Seirra:........uuuh....... Angela: *runs in* DIE B*TCH!!!!! *unplugs Seirra* HEHEHEHHEHEHEHEEHHEHHHEHEE!!!!!! Nice to see you Janet. Look behind you!!! Yoolar: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!! DIE!! Angela: You have a new friend. Kill her!!! Janet: Ahhh! Who the hell is Yoolar? *jumps out the window and climbs into another room* Yoolar: AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAA!!! (look up to find yoolar's chase theme) Yoolar: *climbs out of window* Angela: AFTER HER!!!!!! (you still have the lighter and perfume) Janet: *while in the other room sticks her head out of the window turns the lighter on and sprays it with perfume spraying yoolar burning him* Yoolar: YAAAAAAARGH!!!!!!!! 'Seirra:' 'Doctor's Office:' Dr. Burns is in here. Janet: *continues burning Yoolar* Yoolar: AAAAAARGH!!!!!! *dissapears* 'Dr. Burns:' '1B Hallway:' Only 2 doors here. One is an elevator, one is a bathroom. 'Bathroom:' Hide in a stall? 'Stall:' 'Elevator:' Use to go to the top floor. Jason: *Uses* Draven: Where are you going? Jason: Top floor. *elevator doesn't move* Draven: ? Yoolar: *Jumps through air vent* AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! (refer to the above video for Yoolar's theme) 'Top Floor:' This floor has a morgue to one door, and lounge to the other door. X:alright then. one is air then il do this.*opens a window* ok now lets se how they fare. Air: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!! *turns into the window* Window: DIE!!!! *explodes as Glass shards fly into X in various areas* HEHEHE!!!! *turns into air again* X:*pulls out each shard of glass* nothing serious.*puts on a gas mask* Yoolar: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHE!!!!!! Air: *turns into one of the 4 walls in the area* X:well then. if your gonna play it that way. you see that canister thats marked 'Caution toxic' well i put this mask on for a reason.*bashes a hole in it then throws an exploding kife at 2 walls making a giant hole to the streets*really. Air: *transforms back into clone* Draven Clone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! YOU LITTLE B*TCH!!!!!!! Angela: TOXIC!!!!! *drinks the toxins* MMMM!!! GOOD!!!! You know, I'm gonna give this to my good old friend,...TOMMY!! And maybe even Mr. Gully!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! X:don't worry Draven clone.*picks him up*it will be over soon*throws him out the hole* die *****!*throws 8 explosive throwing knives at him* Draven clone: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! *turns into a huge bomb with 999999999999 wires* *hides inside the hospital* This building is gonna explode! IN T-10! 9! (Ex:wait are we in the hospital? idk the plot)) (The Templenate Hospital. We change locations in this CT.) Bomb: 8!!! (If you save people, that will count. If you don't save people, save yourself!!!) X:*blows up a hole in the ground then jumps to the floor below* 'Lounge:' Only a few tools, and a couch, and a TV. Draven: Everyone. I request you to come here. Alejandro:*comes inside*That was close!*cusses in spanish* Harriet:*makes it in here through the vent* Draven: Hello Children. Draven 2: What? Guys!!! RUN!!!!! Draven 1: Stay children! Draven 2: RUN!!!!!!! Draven: GRR!!!! RAAAAAAAWWWWWRRRRRR!!! Draven 2: RUN!! ITS THE DRAVEN CLONE!!!!! Draven Clone: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Harriet:What the hell is going on? Draven Clone: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!! (New stalker!) X: What in the world? Draven Clone: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!!!!! Jason: *Tries to kill him* I need gun! Draven Clone: Grr. *slashes Jason's arm wide open* Jason: *Finds gun* Your dead. Draven Clone: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!! *holds up huge Scissors* Angela: HI D-CLONE!!!!! What? You didn't know he was my brother? Jason: Kill her. Angela: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!! Draven Clone: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!! Yoolar: TEEEEEHHEEEEEEE!!!!! Harriet:RUN!*jumps out of top window and lands at bottom of building and shoots bazooka to up there* JUMP BEFORE ITS TO LATE! Yoolar: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!! Angela: I'll be on the roof!!!! Draven Clone: I'll be with everyone!!!!!!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! *turns into air* Angela: Where did he go? YOU'LL ALL SOON FIND OUT!!! Matt: No!!!! Angela: SHUT IT!!! *chops Matt's Head off* X:hey angela i gotta tell you something*leans over to say something then stabs her heart with a hidden blade*room for only one psycho killer and its me.*runs off before anyone can do anything* Angela: OOH THE RUSH!!! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!! GET HIM CLONE!!! X:*keeps running*grr.... should've realised that wouldn't work.*starts running backwards then throws 8 throwing knives at angela and the Draven Clone which explode on contact with anything then gets away* (draven clone is air, you don't know where he is) Angela: OOH CLONE!!!!! FIND HIM!! WHEREVER YOU ARE!!! X:great he's still made of air. well then. *throws 5 smoke balls in 5 diffrent directions then leaves the area* air: You breathe me. HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEE!!!! *X's AREA suddenly has EXTREAMLY low oxygen* Dave: *jumps through window and squishes Angela* 'CHAT:' Harriet:I have a hammer a drill and most other harmful weapons and I know how to use them! *turns on TV* Yoolar: *grabs Harriet by the neck* HEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!!! Angela: Hi Harriet!!! Like I was saying, You should've heard Alli Scream!!! Alejandro:Run!*runs* Harriet:*elbows Yoolar in the face and runs off with Alejandro* Yoolar: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!! KILL THEM!!! (Go to the lounge) 'Morgue:' Will anyone end up here? Ask Valdez that! 'Valdez:' Category:Horror Camps Category:1dra7's Horror Camps